bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Takanuva737
Nie liczy się to, czy masz dużo edycji , nie liczy się, czy jesteś adminem, biurokratą czy użytkownikiem miesiąca. Liczy się to, czy twoje edycje naprawdę mają sens i czy nie jesteś spamerem. - Moje motto Cześc! Jestem user Łukasz od kotów i mam 12 lat. Moje hobby to historia, koty, kibicowanie Arsenalowi Londyn, radiokomunikacja i oczywiście Lego, a więc i Bionicle. Moje zestawy Slizery, które mam w spadku po braciach:thumb|Sidorak 1998 - Fire, Sub - razem 2thumb|Tercisław 1999 - Flare - razem 1 Roboridersy, również w spadku po braciach:thumb|Zjem cię!!!!!!! 2000 - Swamp, Lava - razem 2 Bionicle, wszystkie 2001-2004 są brata, bo drugi brat zrobił się na nie za stary: 2001 - Pohatu, Onua 2002 - Gali nuva, Tahnok, Lehvak, Pahrak - razem 3 2003 - Lerakh, Kurahk, Takanuva i Ussanui - razem 3 (jak w 2002) 2004 - wszyscy Toa Metru, Nurhii, wszyscy Vahki oprócz Vorzakha - razem 12thumb|"Lord Nektann, czwarty z dynastii żuli i meneli" 2005 - Onewa Hordika, Nokama Hordika, Matau Hordika, Kualus,Toa Iruini, Votharak, Sukorak - razem 7 2006 - Axonn, Nuparu, Matoro, Hakann, Vezok, Thok, Balta - razem 7 (jak w 2005) 2007 - Kalmah, Pridak - razem 2 2008 - Kopaka, Antroz, Tanma, Krika, Bitil, Kirop - razem 6 2009 - Malum, Mata nui, Ackar, Gelu, Stronius, Metus-razem 6 (jak w 2008)thumb|Tahu Nuva 2010 - Wszystkie, oprócz Nektanna - razem 5 Hero Factory, wreszcie wszystkie moje! 2010- Wiliam Furno, XPlode - razem 2 2011 - Drilldozer, Breez 2.0 - razem 1 Razem: 52 Bionicle, 4 HF, 3 Slizery i 2 Roboridersy, więc 61 zestawów. Filmy Wszystkie, oprócz ostatniego. Książki Książka z Piraka Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie Glatorian 5 Glatorian 6 Komiks, w którym Maska Życia wpada do oceanu(dołączony z magazynem Kaczor Donald to zbierałem )thumb|Mój ulubiony Rahkshi Mała książeczka, w której jest opisana historia Bionicle(również dołączony z Kaczorem Donaldem) Cytaty - Daj kamienia! - Moja odpowiedź na wiele rzeczy - Jak się nie ma miedzi, to się w domu siedzi - moje motto - To się nie mieści w głowie ile ty masz tego Lego! - Moja babcia - Jestem hardkorem - no bo jestem - Jak tak, to ja jestem Tahu ! - Ja, kiedy ktoś mnie okłamie Mój brat: Dalej siedzisz na GG i gadasz z tymi de*ilam? Ja: Dalej siedzisz na d*pie i o****dalasz się? Podpisy Podpisuję się Takanuva, siódmy Toa Lub: Jestem Hardkorem Albo: T jak Takanuva thumb|Kopaka i Jaller Przyjaciele *The Champ Is Here!!! -spoko koleś, pomaga nowym userom, mistrz ciętej riposty.. * - ma poczucie humoru, pomaga nowym userom. * Tahu4455 20:28, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) - miły koleś. * BionicleFan - thumb|Ackarciepło mnie powitał, ma poczucie humoru. *Norik2 14:44, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) - a on się wpisał i odszedł z Wiki... *Gurcio (też mam ten komiks!) - pomaga nowym, bardzo miły, mamy podobne zainteresowania. *Lord Vox 13:35, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) - czasem się zastanawiam, czy on nie powinien wyleciec... *83.4.12.222 10:32, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) - IP? Co on tu robi? *Malum121 - koleś ma poczucie humoru. *[[Użytkownik:Kubix2000|'Kubix']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Kubix2000|'2000 '- my]] best friend in this Wiki, mamy te same zainteresowania, ten sam charakter i...czego my nie mamy tego samego? *Użytkownik:Mantu713:53, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) - pomaga nowym. *Larkanni6 -thumb|Nie chciałbym byc na jego miejscu...mamy podobne zainteresowania, miły koleś. *Zapomniany Makuta 11:53, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) - ostatni aktywny user na EB. *--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:49, wrz 20, 2010 -trochę czepialski, ale ogółem spox koleś. *marcel 15:49, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) - a jego nawet poznac nie zdążyłem... *Ajson 15:37, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) - jego też... *Furno Blood - i jego... *'TTM- Tajemniczy Toa Metalu' - dawno nikt tak nie wychwalał moich FF-ów, poza tym jest spoko. *'Takanuva250 '- to samo, co u Furno Blooda.. *-Miserix666 12:05, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) - ma poczucie humoru, amym podobne zainteresowania. *'Vezok999 - '''od "Rocznicy minęło już tyle czasu, że mu wybaczyłem :) Niekwestionowany mistrz MOCów, ma pcozucie humoru, najmądrzejszy user EB. *Lesiu namber tu 12:28, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) to mnie tu nie było? - Onie, chociaż jesteś spoko i masz poczucie humoru :D Byli przyjaciele Banderwil - wział mój żart dosłownie i wpisał mnie do wrogów. Użytkownik:Antroz 007 - za plagiat mojego bloga i jego liczne błędy. Wrogowie Spamerzy, wandale itp.: - obraził wikię i wszystkich jej użytkowników (kilkakrotnie) Vezon66 - spamer, spamer i jeszcze raz spamer. Użytkownik:Populus - Admin Doszedł jakoś do stanowiska admina, potem zepsuł sobie stronę, zablokował wszystko, co się da i odszedł z tej wiki. Smród Darnoka - Nie ma już strony, więc po co mi link do kogoś, kto obraża userów samą nazwą swego konta? I inni, których nie chce mi się wypisywac. Ci, którzy sami sobie nagrabili: Nie miej do mnie pretensji - ty sam to sobie nagrabiłeś. Na "Rocznicy" wszyscy mnie bez powodu obrażali, a ty miałeś do mnie o to pretensje. Kiedyś zażartowałem, że sam zrobię Spółkę 3, On wpisał mnie do wrogów. Potem w Spółce 4 zrobił z Ivesta idiotę, a jeszcze go zabił. Następnie, nie mówiąc, kim jest, jako IP skomentował moją opowieśc, opowieśc a'la Spółka. I mówił "Jestem, kim jestem", "Nie recenzjuję tego, co mi sie nie podoba"... Ale ja sprawdziłem edycje i zobaczyłem inny koment, kończący się słowami "Niezalogowany Bandek". To nie wszystko! powiedział jeszcze coś w stylu (bo nie pamiętam) "Nie masz w sobie nic z FF-mastera Sekenuvy". Wkrótce przejrzysz na oczy, Bandek, wkrótce przejrzysz na oczy. Misiek (talk) - zbanował kiedyś moje IP z nieznanego mi powodu i nie mogłem edytowac niezalogowany. Najlepsi przyjaciele - sam ich tu wpisuję Lubię wszystkich z mojej listy przyjaciół, ale tych poniżam poniżej najbardziej. * * *Gurcio (też mam ten komiks!) *Larkanni6 *'TTM- Tajemniczy Toa Metalu''' Arsenal Do boju!!! I pozdro dla Mantu, który też kibicuje! ::: Szczęsny :: Jenkinson Koscielny Vermaelen Gibbs Diaby Arteta Walcott Cazorla Podolski Giroud Czego słucham? Artyści/zespoły i ulubiony utwór. Adele - Someone Like You Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe Rzeczy Natural Dread Killaz(tak, słucham Reggae i dobrze mi z tym) - Uwierzyc w Siebie Green Day - Holiday Michel Teló - Ai Se Eu Te Pego Gusttavo Lima - Balada Ulubione Postacie/Zestawy Toa Mata: Kopakathumb|Tahu w zbroi Exo-Toa walczy z Cahdok Toa Nuva: Tahu Toa Metru: Nuju Toa Hordika: Vakama Piraka: Vezok Matoranie: Kazi Toa Inika: Matorothumb|Mój ulubiony Bionicle Toa Marhi: Jaller Barraki: Pridak Phantoka: Antroz Mistika: Krika Pojazdy: Skopio xv-1, Jetrax t6 Glatorian: Malum Glatorian Legends: Mata nuithumb|Moja ulubiona Kanohi Agori: Metus Stars: Skrall Wojownicy:Takanuva, Teridax Hero Factory: Drilldozer Wszystkie serie: Takanuva Ivest Ivest(czytaj: Ajwest), to moja postac w świecie Bionicle. Opowiada o nim mój cykl FF'ów "Saga Ivest"(można poczytac na FB, jest to tam najprawdopodobniej największa Saga). Ivest ma Kanohi Iden i duży miecz. Nie ma jednego oka, bo stracił je w czasie walki. Ma też z tego samego powodu brak nogi i kilku palców. Jest bardzo odważny. Nie jest już młodym Toa Lodu. Obecnie jest członkiem brygady Sekenuvy, Łowców Światła. thumb|Mój ulubiony DH Ja na innych wikiach Moja twórczośc Moje gry o Bio Mój profil na wiki o zajefajnej serii Lego Wiki o najlepszej książce wszechczasów Kolejne zajefajne Lego Moja twórczośc(wersja Hero Factory) Ja i mój ulubiony film Uwaga! Ta wiki jest nowa i chce pomocy w tworzeniu Tym razem nie zaje, ale dalej fajne lego! Nie podam linku do NK.pl, bo na tą stronę nie wejdą ci, którzy nie mają tam profilu, a z tej wiki nikt nie ma(poza Kubixem i Larkannim, którzy widzieli mój profil). Moje ulubione filmiki na YouTube Bardzo fajny filmik o walczących Matoro i Vezoku. Kontynuacja pierwszego filmiku. Występują: Toa Lhikan, Krekka, Matoranin autorstwa twórcy filmiku(chyba), fanowski Toa Nidhiki i fanowska Lairska. Super filmik o bitwie o Ignikę. thumb|U mnie w domu Nigdy nie widziałem tak dobrze dopasowanej do filmu muzyki. Śmieszne koty Sami zobaczcie... Historia Bionicle Śmieszne koty 2 thumb|Tak wyglądam zdenerwowany A teraz coś dla miłośników rapu Połączenie wszystkich filmików Bionicle Battle Teledysk "Bo ja tańczyc chcę"(wersja Bionicle) Imiona do wzięcia Hoil Xenot Mentis Arga Legris Gran Aroz Będzie więcej, ,jak wymyślę. Jeśli ktoś chciałby skorzystac z moich imion, proszę się ze mną skontaktowac na dyskusji. Ciekawostki thumb|Antroz Bionicle były moją ulubioną serią Lego. Teraz, gdy się skończyły, najbardziej lubię Lego Atlantis. Brałem udział w konkursie "Mój Bohater ze świata Bara Magna". Jestem hardkorem. Bardzo chciałem miec Bionicle: Narodziny Legendy, ale nie mogłem, więc wziąłem kamerę i nakręciłem ten film. Grają w nim niestety tylko moje Bionicle. A to reszta mych filmików o Bio: Bionicle: Wojna w Karda Nui(na podstawie historii 2008), Bionicle: Takanuva vs. Skrall(walka Takanuvy i Skralla), Carnister WasteLand3(filmik stop-motion) i tyle. thumb|Mój pies Moja Encyklopedia ras Kotów Byłem pierwszym na tej wiki userem, który miał Wiliama Furno, i trzecim, który kupił Hero Factory (po Guurahku i Voxie). Koniec To smutne, ale w tym momencie kończy się moja strona. A to na zakończenie: Kategoria:Użytkownicy